


Here's to the 30's

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I have been Taron's publicist for a while. One night things heat up.Chapter 1 includes his "pretend" Birthday party in LAChapter 2 includes his actual Birthday party outside LondonI have received hate for this, so just to be clear: This is a work of fiction and in no way reality.Contains smut*I had to take this down*
Series: Smutty one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Here's to the 30's

I had to take this down, because I received too many hate for it.

I'm sorry!


End file.
